Właściwy fort z koców
by Lampira7
Summary: Fort z koców jest najlepszą rzeczą, gdy na dworze jest zimno.


**Tytuł:** Właściwy fort z koców

 **Oryginalny tytuł:** A Proper Blanket Fort  
 **Autor:** berlynn_wohl  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Rating:** 12+  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Adelcia  
 **Link:** /works/3448778

 **Właściwy fort z koc** **ów**

John przygotował się na uderzenie zimnego podmuchu powietrza, gdy wysiadł z wilgotnego, zaparowanego autobusu, na ulicę. Nie był na tyle długo w pojeździe, by odmrozić się wystarczająco po spacerze z kliniki i stania na przystanku, przez co jego palce były całkowicie zdrętwiałe. Na wszystkie świętości, miał nadzieję, że Sherlock nie był aż tak pochłonięty myślami, że nie zauważył jak jest zimno i zapomniał rozpalić ogień. Oczywiście ogień w kominku.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu (naprawdę, był zaskoczony czymkolwiek, co zrobił Sherlock?) okazało się, że faktycznie rozpalił ogień. Był na tyle duży, że John słyszał trzask polan idąc po schodach... Jednakże gdy wszedł do środka, salon był istną lodówką.

Sherlock przeniósł swoje i Johna krzesło bliżej do kominka, a następnie powiesił na nich prześcieradło, zatrzymując między nimi większość ciepła. John podszedł do tej konstrukcji. Okazało się, że między powieszonym prześcieradłem, a ogniem leżał Sherlock na lub pod wszystkimi innymi prześcieradłami, kocami, kołdrami, jakie mieli w mieszkaniu. Uwieńczeniem tego gniazda z materiałów, stanowił najwidoczniej każdy element, który według Sherlocka, będzie mu potrzebny w ciągu najbliższych dni, tak by nie musiał się stamtąd ruszać. Był otoczony herbatnikami, plastrami nikotynowymi, gazetami, książkami, dokumentami, długopisami. Był tutaj również jego telefon, laptop i laptop Johna.

W porządku. To nie była najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką Sherlock zrobił w tym tygodniu, a John był zbyt zmęczony i zmarznięty, by odpowiednio się wściec za to. Dostrzegł pustą butelkę wody, a wraz z nią możliwość, by być przynajmniej nieco pasywnie-agresywny. Dlatego też pochylił się, sięgając po nią i mówiąc:

— Pozwól, że przyniosę ci inną.

— Nie, zostaw ją tam.

— Jeśli upierasz się, by siedzieć przy ogniu przez cały dzień, to będziesz odwodniony — skarcił go John.

— Przynieś mi kolejną, jeśli chcesz, ale tą zostaw. Będzie mi później potrzebna.

John spojrzał na pustą butelkę, a później na Sherlocka, dostrzegając, do czego jest mu ona potrzebna.

— Naprawdę? — powiedział. — To obrzydliwe.

— Obiecuję, że nie stanie się to nawykiem, gdy moim na zewnątrz będzie cieplej.

— Dobrze to wiedzieć, ale co z każdym praktycznym aspektem tej sytuacji? Co mam zrobić, jeśli na przykład będę chciał iść do łóżka? Zmonopolizowałeś koce.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest tu także wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla ciebie.

John westchnął i położył dłonie na biodrach. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po salonie. Potem chwycił oparcie krzesła i pociągnął je do tyłu, z dala od kominka, z powrotem do kanapy. To pociągnęło za sobą prześcieradło. Kiedy przesunął krzesło, chwycił za materiał, rzucając go na kanapę. Potem, w podobnie drażliwy sposób, zajął się krzesłem Sherlocka.

— John, co ty robisz? — biadolił Sherlock. — Rujnujesz to!

Ignorując zarzut, John pomaszerował przez kuchnię do sypialni, krzycząc przez ramię.

— Wszystkie te śmieci mają zniknąć z podłogi, zanim wrócę!

Sherlock oczywiście został tam gdzie stał i nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. Słuchał przez około minutę wściekłego powarkiwania i sfrustrowanych pomruków nim John wyszedł z sypialni... przeciągając ogromny, nieporęczny materac razem ze sobą.

— Co ja przed chwilą powiedziałem? — spytał Sherlocka, który stanął na baczność, by później zaczął szybko zbierać koce, i wszystko co było na nich, kładąc je pod ścianą. John rzucił materac na pustą przestrzeń. — Teraz — powiedział z odrazą — idę wstawić wodę i kiedy wrócę, chcę zobaczyć, jak to — wskazał na materac i jego okolicę — zmieniło się we _właściwy_ fort z koców. Gdzie dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, mogłoby się przytulać, w niedającym się określić czasie. A mówiąc już o dorosłości, ponieważ i tak już jesteś na nogach, do tego zmarznięty, to skorzystaj z cholernej toalety jak normalny człowiek. Nie będziesz sikać do butelki, w _moim_ forcie. Na litość boską.

— Och, teraz to jest _twój_ fort.

— Do cholery, tak.

Sherlock szybko uwinął się w ponownym ustawieniu fortu, stawiając z powrotem krzesła i prowizoryczny ekran w postaci prześcieradła. Materac spowodował, że musiał je umieścić dalej od kominka, ale żeby to zrekompensować dodał do całej konstrukcji krzesło kuchenne i drugie prześcieradło, aby lepiej utrzymać ciepło. W czasie, gdy John wrócił, fort był lepiej zbudowany niż wcześniej i Sherlock dokładał polana do kominka.

John, będąc teraz w piżamie, odłożył na ziemi tacę, na której był czajniczek oraz dwie parujące filiżanki herbaty i położył się na materacu.

— Brak herbatników, które zniknęły z kuchni w tajemniczy sposób — gderał John.

— Dobrze, że przyniosłem ze sobą to — powiedział Sherlock trzymając paczkę ciasteczek z wcześniejszych przygotowanych zapasów.

Dwaj mężczyźni zakopali się pod kocami, tak że tylko ich dłonie i twarze były widoczne, a to tylko dlatego, żeby mogli pić herbatę. Stopy Sherlocka były lodowate, więc umieścił je między brzuchem Johna i materacem. John nawet nie drgnął, a jego twarz była bez wyrazu, kiedy powiedział:

— Czy możesz na chwilę odstawić swoją herbatę?

Sherlock położył filiżankę na ziemię i spytał:

— Tak, dlaczego?

— Dziękuję. A po to, żebym mógł zrobić to. — John sięgnął pod siebie, by chwycić stopy Sherolacka i zacząć je łaskotać. Sherlock szarpał się i wił, aż kopnął go w twarz. — Dlaczego myślałem, że to dobry pomysł? — powiedział do siebie John.

Sherlock, dopijając herbatę, zapytał:

— Tak, jeśli mamy zamiar uprawiać seks, to zrobimy to tutaj?

— Możemy, jeśli chcesz — odpowiedział łagodnie, John. — Albo możemy oglądać Pogromców Mitów na laptopie.

Sherlock przygryzł wargę, rozdarty tym, którą opcję chciałby zrealizować.

Otworzył usta, zaczynając:

— Możemy...

— Odpowiedź brzmi: nie — przerwał mu John. — Nie możemy uprawiać seksu, _podczas_ oglądania Pogromców Mitów.

Sherlock zamknął usta.

— Tymczasem — powiedział John, zakopując się bardziej pod kocami — mam zamiar uciąć sobie drzemkę. Obudź mnie, kiedy zdecydujesz.

To przesądziło o wyborze Sherlocka. Położył się za Johnem, zdeterminowany, by również się zdrzemnąć. Poruszał się i wiercił, aż miał dwie kończyny nad ciałem mężczyzny i dwie pod. Zwinęli się wspólnie na dłuższy czas po tym, próbując znaleźć coś, co byłoby dla nich obu satysfakcjonujące. Ale chwilę po tym, jak w końcu się umościli, Sherlock wyszeptał niepewnie:

— John...

— _Nie mów_ mi, że musisz się teraz wysikać.

— Nie, John... ale zdecydowałem, że chcę być małą łyżeczką.

— Och na litość Boską — burknął John.


End file.
